Saskue's Return (Chapter 1 Shino's Tragedy)
by aidan.mcniffe
Summary: My first fanfic please don't judge harshly. Like or Dislike. This fanfic is a Naruto fanfic set about 3-7 months after the ninja war. When for some reason Sasuke comes closer and closer to the leaf village. The problem is what is that reason?


_**Chapter 1: Shino's Tragedy**_

"Arrr (yawn), stuck on gate duty, once again" Kotetsu complained.

"Oh it's not that bad, I mean remember when lady Hokage threw her chair out of the office window. It hit my right on the head (Izumo strokes his head) and man was it painful.

"Oh yeah I remember about 3 and 1/2 years ago right, that was hilarious; the most funny thing is that it just had to be you Izumo" (Kotetsu bursts out laughing).

"Hey it wasn't that funny"!

"H-Help me"...Called an anonymous voice. A hand dripping with blood grabs on to the gate frame and pulls through a dark figure.

"Please help me", Shino was stood holding his right arm against his wounded bleeding stomach.

"Wha-What the, what the hell happened"! Yelled Izumo (Thud! - Shino becomes unconscious and crashes to the ground)

"That doesn't matter right now"! "Go alert Lady Hokage that the village might be in danger; he wasn't too far away from the village whilst on his mission"! "Huff" (Kotetsu picks up Shino and leans him over his shoulders) "I'll take him to the hospital, NOW GO"!

"Got it"! (Izumo dashes off)

Whilst hurrying towards the hospital with Shino on his back Kotetsu thinks to himself: "How did this happen he was only on a herb picking mission not far from the village what the hell could have"...

"Hey Kotetsu", (Kotetsu looks down to see Sakura stood waving her hand at him as he lands next to her; just outside the hospital). "Where are those papers that Lady Tsu... who's that"...questioned Sakura.

"No time to explain he's dying; help me get him inside quickly"! Yelled Kotetsu.

"Oh... right".

(Minutes Later)

"Move, get out of the way"! Called a medical Ninja.

(Shino been pushed down the hospital corridor on a trolley)

"Out of the way, Out of the way"! Yelled Sakura.

"Ok lay him down here"! Exclaimed the Medical team captain.

"Right"! Everyone said at once.

(Minutes Later the heart monitor began to race)

(Beep /\/\/\/\/\ Beep /\/\/\ Beep /\/\ Beep/\ Beep/\ Beep-)

"Where losing him"! Kotetsu said frustratingly.

"Quickly give him this"! Sakura replied.

"Right"!

(-/\Beep/\/\/\/\Beep/\/\/\Beep)

"Phew (Sakura wipes sweat off of her forehead) that was close".

"I'd say" Kotetsu said.

The door to the room swung open. "Kotetsu is Shino"! "Yeah he's fine", Kotetsu said; interrupting Izumo before he had a chance to finish.

(So it was Shino, Sakura thought to herself hard to see with that thing over his head)

"Good" called a voice as Lady Tsunade walked in. "Sakura what's his current status" said Tsunade. "Well, Sakura began. "He's had one major injury to his stomach which looks like the handy work of a blade or kunai knife. He's also got several other cuts and bruises but they're all minor injuries. The best of it is that we know he'll live".

"Right that's some good news at least" Tsunade proclaimed.

"Mmmhh" Shino awoke and began to sit up. "Be careful you're still weak you should rest" Sakura explained. "Forget about me, (mumbling) more importantly where's Naruto"!

"Naruto, I've got a bad feeling" Sai said whilst turning towards Naruto.

"Yeah I'm gonna use sage mode to check it out know", Naruto explained.

"Anyway Sai I thought your feeling still wasn't that good"

"Well, Sai began to explain. Izumo and Kotetsu aren't guarding the gates and Sakura isn't here yet; her punctuality is very good; she should be here by now".

"Also those feeling are two different kinds the one I don't feel is emotion".

"Ahhh!"

"What is it Naruto?" Sai questioned.

"Shino he's, we need to get to the hospital quick".

"On it".

(Together Naruto and Sai make their way to the hospital)

"Shino what happened to you? The mission I sent you on was herb picking, only a D ranked mission", Lady Tsunade questioned.

"I was attacked"

"I can see that, what I meant was I need details of what exactly happened, the village might be in danger".

"Well you're not going to like what I tell you but". "It was a team of 3 ninja "

"Shino" Naruto yelled. "I thought you were toast; what happened to you"

"Well I was about to explain before you burst through the door like a maniac"

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya", replied Naruto.

"As I was saying I was attacked by 3 ninja; each of them very skilled and well known"

"And they were?" Lady Tsunade questioned.

"One of them was Bipolar Jugo who attacked the Raikage at the five Kage summit". "Among them also was Suigetsu Hozuki, he was at the five Kage summit as well. He also wields the executioners blade; one of the seven ninja swords of the mist. On top of that he's a master of water style Ninjutsu.

"And who was the third ninja", asked Sai.

(Shino sighed)

"Sasuke Uchiha"


End file.
